


His

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Basically i had an anxiety attack at 2 am and this happened, Introspection, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: He's not sure when his hands stopped being his hands.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Ya boy had a real bad attack and now I'm making Evan suffer lol

He's not sure when his hands stopped being _his_.  
Maybe the first time he had held a knife a heard the whispers at the base of his skull, promising untold pleasures for a few bodies.  
Or maybe it had been the first time he had snapped and grabbed Jeff by his thin neck and the _It_ had sang for him to squeeze.  
No. It had been the moment that Nick's vertebrae had twisted and snapped like cheap plastic under  _It's_  grip.  
Because it couldn't have been his hands that had snapped Steph’s spine and tore their baby into bite sized pieces.  
It couldn't have been his hands that had dropped that lit match onto Jeff's gasoline soaked body, or had chopped his fingers into a fine paste.  
He wouldn't have. He _couldn't_ have.  
But, as his fingers slam Vinny into the wall and _It_ growls threats between his teeth, he realizes that they have always been his hands. And even _It_ can't stop the shaking.


End file.
